On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde
by Red Candies
Summary: Un petit OS que j'avais écrit il y a un moment, lors de la longue coupure entre le 6x23 et le 7x01. Bien sûr, il y a du ship B&B à 100%. Bonne lecture à vous !


_**Un petit OS sur Bones que j'avais écrit l'an dernier, je pense. Il se situe juste à la fin du 6x23. J'espère qu'il vous plaire, le style d'écriture étant un peu.. spécial ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**OS. **_**– ****On vous souhaite tout le Bonheur du monde...**

De simples mots et un sourire radieux avait gagné son visage. Au début anéanti par le simple « Je suis enceinte » que tu lui avais soigneusement dicté, le « Tu es le père » avait suffit à détruire toute anxiété dans son regard. Le tutoyant machinalement, tu lui avais offert une des plus belles choses dont il rêvait ; un bébé, un autre enfant. Le mieux restait que c'était le tien, ton enfant, votre enfant. Une chose si précieuse qui reliait deux âmes pour l'éternité, une chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde, mais une chose à laquelle tu as du mal à croire. Et pourtant, avec lui, tu te sentais prête, car même en le niant une trentaine de fois, tu l'aimais. Tu avais préparé cette révélation depuis un moment dans ta tête, essayant de la glisser deux ou trois fois au cours de la journée, seul ton père semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. Et tu avais profité d'un événement pour dissimuler tout ça ; l'accouchement de ta meilleure amie. Ayant peur de la réaction de ton partenaire, tu avais attendu que ce soit lui qui te demande ce qu'il y avait. Encore maquillée par la mission sous - couverture de la journée, tu avais prononcé ces simples mots lentement, doucement. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une confirmation pour que tout le bonheur du monde se reflète dans ses yeux chocolat.

Tu lui avais rendu ce sourire, ajoutant une touche de soulagement. Te fixant dans tes yeux bleus, il t'avait pris dans ses bras, sans prononcer un seul mot. Vous étiez restés dans cette position deux à trois minutes, dans le silence le plus parfait, le plus gai. Il t'avait libéré de cette étreinte et avait délicatement posé les yeux sur ton ventre qui commençait juste à s'arrondir. Un nouveau sourire avait entouré son visage, il était heureux, tu l'avais rendu heureux. Et cette couche de bonheur était grandement partagée ; toi aussi, sans t'en rendre compte, sans forcément le vouloir, tu souriais à toute cette gaieté. Il jouait à parler à ton ventre et cela t'amusait, c'était drôle de le voir comme ça, c'était la première et sûrement pas la dernière fois. Son regard se replongea dans le tien, vous vous fixiez, pendant cinq minutes, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Quiconque dans la rue vous aurait croisé aurait pu penser que vous étiez des statuts. Ni paroles, ni gestes, juste des regards qui en disent longs, juste des regards que vous utilisez tant, rien qu'à vous, indéchiffrables, infaillibles à votre bulle.

Bras dessus - bras dessous, il t'avait raccompagné à ton appartement. Vous ne vous sentiez pas encore prêt, ni l'un ni l'autre pour passer une nuit ensemble. Vous aviez besoin de réfléchir. Il t'avait simplement souri et regardé ton ventre, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Soupirant, tu avais refermé la porte à clé pour t'effondrer sur ton canapé. Tu étais soulagée, heureuse. Tu l'avais enfin dit, enfin avoué. Et il était heureux. Mais tu appréhendais, tu avais peur de la future relation que ça engageait. Te sentais-tu prête à élever cet enfant avec lui, comme un couple ? Ou préfères-tu l'idée qui avait été donnée il y a quelques années ? Et lui, quel était sa décision ? Une petite perle coula le long de ta joue. Mais un grand sourire habitait tes lèvres. Tu te levas vers la salle de bain, ouvrent d'un geste délicat le robinet du lavabo. Tu t'aspergeas le visage et te regardas dans le miroir. Tu avais une mine exténuée. Puis pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du test de grossesse, tu posas un regard vers ton ventre. Une vie naissait en toi. Tu t'accordas une faible caresse à ton abdomen avant d'éteindre l'eau froide qui coulait et de te rasseoir sur ton divan. Quelques minutes plus tard, fatiguée par tes pensées, la lumière allumée, tu avais fini par rejoindre le doux et paisible monde des rêves.

« Well i'm, hot blooded .. » Ces paroles que tu connais si bien te réveillèrent en sursaut. Tu attrapas d'une main peu assurée l'appareil qui émettait ces notes de musique. L'écran affichait en grand " Booth ". Tu soupiras et décrochas, portant l'engin à ton oreille. Il te demandait simplement de le rejoindre à son appartement. Une boule se forma dans ta gorge ; tu espérais que ce soit une bonne nouvelle ou simplement une affaire en cours. Tu avalas difficilement ta salive et allas te préparer, d'une simple tunique bleuté avec un leggins. Des chaussures plates aux pieds, tu descendis de ton appartement après l'avoir délicatement fermé à clé. Te redressant dans ta voiture, tu hésitais à démarrer. Mais il fallait que tu le fasses. Inspirant longuement, tu pris ton courage à deux mains et tournas la clé dans la serrure. Le bruit du moteur imprégna le silence qui pesait. Dix minutes plus tard, tu étais devant l'appartement de ton .. Partenaire ? Futur amour ? Ami ? Tu ne savais plus le stade de votre relation. Une nouvelle fois tu avalas bruyamment ta salive, fermant ta voiture à clé et sonnant à l'appartement de celui qui allait partager ton enfant.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, tu aurais pu t'évanouir de la beauté de ce dernier ; un beau costume noir et blanc avec un sourire à tomber. Il s'effaça de l'entrée après t'avoir regardée quelques secondes. Tu pénétras dans l'environnement et fus stupéfaite ; une douce musique d'ambiance enveloppait l'air, entourée d'un délicat parfum de Framboise. Il t'invita dans la cuisine, où une belle table magnifiquement décorée t'attendait. Tu t'assis sur une chaise, le regardant amener deux coupes de Melon et s'asseoir. Personne ne parlait, seulement des regards. Au bout d'un long moment, il décida de brise le silence, disant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« Bones, si je t'ai invitée ce n'est pas pour faire le genre de choses que nous faisons d'habitude, c'est pour avoir une vraie discussion sur les évènements passés. Je ne reviendrai pas sur tout le passé, seulement sur quelques mots. Et quoi que tu veuilles, j'élèverai cet enfant comme un père exemplaire, qu'on soit ensemble ou non. Même si tu souhaites prendre des distances, je comprendrai et je t'attendrai, parce que ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit - là, la nuit de la mort de Vincent, a crée une vie, l'union de nos vies, Bones. Je serai toujours là pour toi et le bébé, n'importe quelle soit ta décision. Mais il faut que tu saches que je t'aime Tempérance, je t'aime tellement que je serais prêt à t'attendre, ou tout simplement à ne plus espérer. Mais il faut que tu le saches. »

Ton coeur manqua de rater un battement après ces douces et merveilleuses paroles. Il n'était plus en colère, il n'était plus fâché contre toi et les femmes. Un immense sourire vint combler ton soyeux visage. Tu essayas à maintes reprises de bégayer quelques mots, mais rien ne pouvait sortir. Il se leva et tu fis de même. Vos regards se perdant dans celui de l'autre, vos lèvres se rapprochant, jusqu'à se toucher et à fusionner parfaitement. Enfin un baiser partagé et voulu, sans aucun alcool, sans aucune force, comme si cela était attendu depuis des années. Au loin, dans le fond, une douce chanson Française que tu commençais bien venait se s'entamer, résumant à la perfection le doux moment que vous étiez entrain de vivre.

•. _On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde,_

_Et que quelqu'un vous tende la main,_

_Que votre chemin évite les bombes,_

_Qu'il mène vers de calmes jardins._

_On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde,_

_Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain,_

_Que votre soleil éclaircisse l'ombre,_

_Qu'il brille d'amour au quotidien._

_Puisque l'avenir vous appartient,_

_Puisqu'on n'contrôle pas votre destin,_

_Que votre envol est pour demain,_

_Comme tout c'qu'on à vous offrir,_

_Ne saurait toujours vous suffire,_

_Dans cette liberté à venir,_

_Puisqu'on n'sera pas toujours là,_

_Comme on le fut aux premiers pas.. .•_

* * *

_**Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**  
_


End file.
